plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Digger Zombie
I dont know what to call this anyway so just read it reply me telling some good headlines Hey guys It takes more than 1Spikerock to kill a Digger *I'm 99% sure a single Spikerock is enough to kill a Digger Zombie, if the Digger surfaces on the Spikerock. Allons-y, Alonso! 13:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Digger entered my house! I was playing Survival Endless on my iPad, and a Digger zombie who had dug under my yard to attack from the rear emerged in the wrong direction and entered my house and ate my brains. My cat tails didn't appear to attack it either. My defenses were not destroyed so it couldn't have come from the front, and while I did have several magnets they were not even close to the rear, so the digger must have dug to the rear. Granted, I was rather distracted by all the zombies at the front, but this was bizarre. This was on flag 30. Has anybody else ever experienced this? I thought diggers never ever entered houses. Tcarr9 16:05, July 4, 2012 (UTC) ... Did you have any Magnet-shrooms in your setup? That'd be your problem. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 18:29, July 4, 2012 (UTC) *Yes, I had several magnets in the setup, but I thought that they were close enough to the front that any diggers that lost their picks would pop up before the next to the last column, so that the pumpkins on my next to the last column would stall them long enough for the glooms and cat tails to get them. I was using spike rocks in the last column. I guess next time I just skip the magnets, at least on any flags that have diggers. But we may want to edit the main page about Digger Zombies to make a note that diggers can indeed enter the house. Tcarr9 18:52, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Several other questions: *What Collumn were the Magnet-shrooms in? **Counting 1 as the column nearest the house, the closest magnet was in column 5 or 6. I do not use magnets as part of my standard layout, just add them in the places where zombies are likely to destroy anything, for flags that have zombies that use metal, and if I happen to have slots available and lots of sun points. Tcarr9 19:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) *Were there more than one Digger Zombie back there? **This wave had an enormous number of diggers (possibly why the cattails didn't take out this one), with several staggering around in column 1 at the time that the one headed into the house.Tcarr9 19:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, good idea on Skipping Magnets. Consider using the space for a few more Cob Cannons instead. They'll take out much more Diggers than 5 or 6 Magnet-shrooms. I've tried layouts with more than 2 cob cannons, but I really like the 2 cob cannon layout with 10 glooms, 4 winter melons, 2 cat tails, and the 4 spike rocks at the rear. I'll just put ice shrooms and possibly doom shrooms in those spots. (stockpiling, then using a coffee bean right before the shroom is eaten or when it looks like I need it).Tcarr9 19:48, July 4, 2012 (UTC) (I can't figure out how to get rid of the li tag here) KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 19:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) It just occurred to me that the lawnmower was supposed to stop that digger. It didn't. I hadn't lost any lawnmowers yet. Hopefully this was just a really bizarre bug. My iPad was acting a bit strange for several minutes after the incident.Tcarr9 20:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Bug. Defiitely. Get the iPad checked out before trying that again. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 23:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC)